


Hitting the Town

by adiduck (book_people)



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: ...maybe I should just go with "jaeger ladies", Blood, Drinking, Gen, wanton destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_people/pseuds/adiduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two jaeger ladies in the aftermath of a night on the town.<br/>...I wish I meant that less literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saofish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saofish/gifts).



> Vaska Rade is the lovely brain child of the equally lovely saofish, for whom this was written. Posted far too early to be a birthday gift. Now I'll have to think of something else! hahaha
> 
> Stanislava is mine, and I love her. <3

Stani’s mouth tastes a bit like dead rat, only not as tasty, and there is something mildly annoying digging under her right shoulder blade. She opens her eyes a very little bit, and immediately shuts them again when the sun she can feel on her face turns into glass and tries to stab her, bringing with it a full mob complete with shovels and pitchforks marching in time while chanting one of Mechanicsburg’s national songs. Next to her, someone groans with all the feeling she cannot currently dredge up the energy to feel. She grunts in agreement, and _very_ carefully rolls onto her stomach so she can open her eyes in the protective shade of her hat brim.

Oh, hey, she’s still wearing her hat! That is a good start.

Okay, so she’s outside and wearing her hat. Squinting at her forearms, she confirms she is also still wearing her uniform, although it looks a bit worse for wear—oh right! She’d had some leave, and her new friend Vaska had brought her to a tiny town to test out her newly acquired mace on something relatively easy. Stani likes Vaska, she’s huge and strong and confident, and takes her to all the best places.

Considering what she’s laying on looks like debris, and the thing in her back is now starting to be closer to a throb than an annoying poke, they probably hadn’t left the fun place. Okay, good. Great. Stani slowly sits up.

“Hyu haff a piece ov chair leg schtickink out ov hyu back,” Vaska informs Stani. There’s a wrenching feeling, and then the dull throb turns into the fresher pain of bleeding. Stani grunts.

“Thenks,” she says, and sits down on her ass to squint around herself at the scenery.

Oh, hey, that wall looks like the inside of a tavern. Well, now a lot of things make sense.

“Hy tink ve got drunk in de tavern,” Stani informs her sister in arms. Vaska snorts and starts laughing, then cuts herself off with a groan. Stani takes this as confirmation, and very slowly reaches up to pull her hair around and out of the back wound—

Wait.

Stani blinks down at her braid. Well, at the knot of hair that vaguely appears to be related to braids on some far off world where up is down. She glances at Vaska and sure enough, Vaska has three very neat braids, spread out Medusa-style from under the hat pulled firmly over her eyes. One of them appears to be strangling a broken, empty whiskey bottle, and another is clearly caught in a table.

“…Huh. Hy tink ve mebbe braided each odders’ hair,” she muses. “Or, mebbe not? Hy dunno, iz dis a braid?”

“…Probably not,” Vaska admits.

“Ah,” Stani says, and lays back down. “Hyu hair iz caught in a table.”

“Eh, it dose dot,” Vaska says. Stani considers this new bit of information, finds it acceptable, and then settles in to take a nap.

Of course, that’s when the few remaining villagers ambush them. On the bright side, one of them happens to be carrying a hair brush.


End file.
